


Chapter 12: Parting Of Ways

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 12: Parting Of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> About this chapter: Back in Mere's POV. This is the last chapter of "On The Road".
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: **PLEASE READ THE NOTE FOLLOWING THIS CHAPTER**!! *VERY IMPORTANT*!!! 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

I paced warily as I stared at my feet. My fingers playing with my wedding band. My heart thumping against my chest. Everything had slowly unraveled over the course of a few weeks. Ever since we'd arrived back from Scotland. The wedding. The honeymoon. It had been a blur of bliss. Lucifer was free from his cage and that meant the world would become hell soon enough. And the demons of his would be cannon fodder and I would be left alone, soon to die like the rest of man kind. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from twenty, needing to calm down. I needed to breathe. Growley paced along side me, his wet nose brushing against my leg. The hell hound had been an unusual loyal companion since my time spent with Crowley. He slept on the floor at the end of our bed at night. The funny thing was, he slept on my side of the bed. I had questioned whether he had been trained to protect me, now that I thought about it. I shook my head though, I couldn't think about past questions. I was too worried about Crowley. 

\- - 

(Flashback)

I found myself packing my bags as Crowley made sure no trace of myself was left behind. 

"I'm sorry about this darling but with the devil back on earth, I can't risk him knowing about you", he said. 

"It's alright. What's the plan?" I asked. 

"I stay here for a day, do my job as a crossroads demon and leave. The Winchester's will want the colt", he'd told me. 

"Who?" I asked. 

"They're hunters. Infamous for defeating the demons Azazel and Lilith. The colt can kill anything. So, it might work on Lucifer", he nodded. 

I nodded too. It was a good plan. "What about me?" I wanted to know. 

"I'll find another safe house for us. One where nobody will find you", he exclaimed, "I'll join you shortly". 

I felt my stomach double over in fear and panic. 

He could see it in my face and took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry darling, I've got everything figured out".

(End Flashback)

\- - 

The clock ticked behind me. I was miles away from the mansion where I had been living with Crowley for the past year and several months. He'd wanted me in a safe location. He didn't want the Winchester's to know about me and he made sure no demons could find me either. There was a few minutes of silence before swift movement caught my attention. Crowley appeared in the door way. It had been hours since he'd left that morning. I went to him and he pulled me into his embrace. Kissing my cheek.

"It's done. They have the colt", He murmured, "This will be all over soon".

"But Lucifer will know you want him dead", I exclaimed, "He'll see them with it", I shook my head. 

Crowley sighed, "I know", he looked away for a second before glancing back at me, "You need to sleep. It's late".

I stepped away slightly, looking scared, "How can I sleep when thousands of demons want my husband's head on a plate?! This is Satan we're talking about! If they miss or something goes wrong-"

"They won't miss", He replied a bit sternly, "I already warned them of that. But you, I'm most worried about. I can handle myself. It's you I need to protect".

I flushed brightly and just stared at him, "There's something else...there's something that we could be able to do-"

"Love, we're on a hiatus to all points nowhere while this whole thing blows over", Crowley told me, taking my hands, "There's nothing else we can do. Just have to sit through it. As much as I hate it, that's the only choice we have. I'm not risking you're safety".

I nodded my head. He looked satisfied and pulled me back into his arms. He lovingly kissed me and took me into the only bedroom that was on the ground floor. His lips found mine in the dark and I curled up in his arms as he laid me beneath him. He knew how to sooth me, all the pent up stress and worry over the past few days were instantly gone. I was asleep in his arms almost at once. Face pressed into his chest. His fingers in my hair. "I love you", he murmured against my ear as I slept. I smiled sleepily, making him chuckle. 

It was the middle of the night when I was woken with a sudden jolt. My gray eyes opening and not being able to see two inches in front of me. We'd been hidden from Lucifer and his demons for nearly two days. I sat up in bed, finding my husband gone. I got out of bed and grabbed my gun from the nightstand. I stood naked, holding the gun in defense at the only door that was the entrance and exit to the bedroom. The door opened and Crowley came in, making me lower the gun.

"As sexy as that is I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to get dressed", He said, shutting the door with a firm push. 

"What's going on?" I asked, moving quickly to get my clothes.

"Demons", Crowley told me, staying by the door and listening. 

"Demons?" I raised an eyebrow. 

Having quickly gotten dressed, I put my messenger bag across my chest and put my duffle bag on my left shoulder. I gripped my gun, ready to shoot at anything that moved. I glanced at my husband. He looked back at me. 

"They're ripping apart every inch that I've touched looking for me. They burnt down the house", He added, looking rather hurt that the home we had ever shared together was gone. 

"What do we do?" I wanted to know.

Crowley pressed his lips together and then looked at me with a rather regretful look, or as regretful that I've ever seen him, "I want you to run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back".

"What?! I'm not leaving you", I stated, "Crowley, I'm not ever leaving you".

"Meredith, this is life and death. They can torture me for centuries in hell if they want to but I'm not risking letting you get hurt because I made a mistake", He replied, "I thought the gun would work", he shrugged, "You need to go, now".

"Crowley, I'm your wife. I'm not leaving you to die", I argued, tears welling up in my eyes now, my hands shaking.

He took my face in his hands, "You're going to have to trust me on this one. I hate it as much as you do, trust me. But I need you to be alive", he sighed exasperatedly, "As much as I hate saying this", he paused again, "Find the Winchester's. Those morons are you're only safe bet. I'll find you when I'm able".

"But Crowley-" I started to say.

There was a loud thud, as though the front door had burst open. We both jumped. I looked between the door and him. Tears streaking my face. I shoved my gun into my sweatshirt pocket. Leaning into him. My fingers clutching the front of his jacket. I tried to stifle my sobs as the foot steps got closer.

"Meredith, I need you to go now", Crowley insisted. 

"Please come with me", I begged quietly as I looked at him. 

"I'm sorry darling, I can't. I can hold 'em off but you need to go. To get to safety", He said, knowing time was running out, "I love you, I will always love you. You need to remember that", he murmured in my ear. 

I went to say something but a second later he snapped his fingers and everything went black. I blinked and I was on the side of the road. Alone on a deserted highway. The chilly night air hit my face as I stood there. I glanced around, trees for miles on either side of the road. Only power lines and highway signs were visible. My tears were still stinging my eyes. Cheeks tear stained. I dropped my duffle bag to my feet and fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees. Not caring if they hurt or not as I sobbed openly. Crying hard. I was alone. Again. My heart hurt worse than I had ever felt. I put my hands in my lap and stared towards the ground. Every time my eyes looked at my wedding band, I sobbed even harder, if that was possible. There were only gusts of wind and crickets chirping besides my open sobs. Other than that, nothing else. 

It was a couple of hours before I was even able to get on my feet again. Not even sure which direction to go. I walked a mile before I saw a sign for a park and rest stop. My mind on Crowley the whole way. I cried as I walked, stumbling here and there. The palm of my hand hurt as I gripped the strap of my duffle bag tightly. I had put my gun in my messenger bag. My stomach growled but I ignored it. My heart beat was still rapid as I walked. I hadn't thought about Castiel in months. Hadn't thought about anything in months. I made it to the park and rest stop about a quarter to three in the morning. I found a picnic table and set my stuff down. Sitting on top of the table. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my legs up and bowed over them, placing my hands in front of me as though I was at church.

"Castiel, even if that is your name I'm not sure, if you're listening please come find me. Please, I need your help. I've been on the road for a long time now", I paused, not caring to really share my story out loud, "Look, if any angel is listening, I'm in need of someone to help me. I'm not asking much, just some direction", I paused again. Wondering if Crowley would be able to hear me. My heart hurt even worse. "Even if nobody cares, I'm at the park and rest area on route 92. Wherever that is". I gave up but still sat there, head bowed over my knees. Keeping my eyes closed. I expected demons to swarm me any moment. But nothing happened and silence continued all around me. I was alone again. My only friend and husband was god knew where by now and I hadn't the faintest idea where to look for these men called 'The Winchester's'. I sighed to myself and tried my hardest not to cry. Sometime past three fifteen, I heard a fluttering noise. Like wings moving. I had been sitting with my eyes closed, lost in thought. Silent tears streaking my face. When I glanced up, I saw a short dark blond haired man with a black jacket and gray v-neck t-shirt. 

"Castiel?" I asked, not sure who this was. And if I was being honest, I hardly remembered what the angel had looked like. So much time had passed.

"Not Cas, no", the blond man told me, he smiled, "I heard you on the angel radio though. Heard you needed some help".

I got up from the table and walked towards him, keeping about ten feet from him still, "Are you a friend of Castiel's?" 

"I am", he nodded, smiling still, "Cas is a bit busy these days. He heard you too but asked me to come get you". 

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "And which angel are you?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and held out his arms in a 'voila' motion, "I'm Balthazar".

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** Epilogue: What happens after "On The Road": 
> 
> Meredith ends up spending a small chunk of time in Balthazar's company & also tries looking for Crowley but fears he might have been killed by Lucifer. She is unsure of his fate. A year later, after finally meeting Castiel, she is also introduced to Dean & Sam. Castiel, working for Crowley due to business involving Purgatory and the civil war in heaven, brings Meredith to him. The angel has no idea why the demon has interest in her & leaves the two to reunite. Meredith discovers that Crowley has taken the throne & is now the king of hell. She is bent on staying at his side now that they're reunited but in order to keep her safely away from his plans to look for Purgatory & not throw suspicion, he asks her to remain with the Winchester's. 
> 
> The boys try to pry out of her how she ended up finding Castiel and why she knows so much about what they do but Meredith keeps to her story straight about doing research & leaving out the part about how she knows Crowley. A soulless Sam becomes attached to her & Meredith in turn becomes close to Bobby Singer, looking to him as a father figure. After Sam's soul is put back & during a confrontation with Crowley, it's revealed that he and Meredith are married. Crushing Sam's heart & making Dean angry that he'd trusted her in the first place. Sam is still willing to trust her but Dean is on the fence. Meredith stays with Bobby after the ordeal & Bobby tells her he loves her like a daughter & that her being to married to Crowley isn't something he's going to hold against her.
> 
> Much to Dean's frustration, he enlists her help to look after Sam as Castiel has gone "god" on them due to being filled with powerful Leviathan. After Castiel's disappearance into a lake, Meredith remains with her husband during the duration of the boys fighting Dick Roman and his army of Purgatory-black goo filled friends. Meredith only returns to the boy's sides when Dean calls her to tell her Sam has been hallucinating about Satan. She helps the Winchester's by sitting with Sam while Dean goes & searches for Castiel. Once Cas takes Sam's place, Meredith goes back to Crowley & is called back to the front when Castiel is up & about. Meredith becomes protective of new prophet, Kevin Tran, & they help the boys take down Dick Roman. 
> 
> Season 8 Period: Meredith is at a state of tug-of-war as Dean questions her loyalty to them due to her now being able to be at Crowley's side full time. But Sam realizes Meredith is only interested in protecting Kevin from both sides. Crowley uses this little loop hole in order to get to Kevin & promises Meredith he won't hurt him as long as Kevin reads him the tablet. After the boys start the trials to close the gates of hell, Dean sends Meredith to the bunker to stay and look after Kevin. In order to keep her from knowing what the third trial is. 
> 
> Season 9: Meredith's friendship with the Winchester's is on thin ice as she can't bring herself to forgive them for what they did to Crowley. She stops Gadreel from killing Kevin & her friendship with Sam is nearly broken but it mends after they are able to get Gadreel out of his body & she helps Castiel get the last of the grace out of him. Dean goes to Meredith and tells her about the Mark of Cain & she goes off in search of Crowley. The couple spend the duration of Season 9 together searching for the first blade & help the Winchester's get it. Crowley takes her and the blade with him, not being able to trust them. Meredith tries to talk to Dean during his hunt for Abaddon but Dean tells her he's fine. Meredith shares her concerns with her husband & Crowley tells her he'll handle it. 
> 
> Crowley keeps Meredith out of his plan to get rid of Abaddon & reunites with her after Dean kills the female demon. Meredith scolds him about almost getting himself killed & Crowley holds back telling her about his son, Gavin. Sam shares his concerns about Dean with Meredith & Meredith once again tries to talk to Dean. She later ends up following Dean, who is looking for Metatron. Just before Metatron can stab Dean, Meredith makes a sigil and expels Metatron away from Dean. Just as Sam arrives, Meredith is cleaning up Dean's wounds from the fight. 
> 
> After Season 9: My writing - 
> 
> After the defeat of Abaddon & the imprisoning of Metatron, Meredith and the boys go their separate ways. While the boys help Castiel what to do about heaven, Meredith comes across Gavin MacLeod at a motel where she's staying while helping the boys out about a case they're doing on the side. After talking to him, they both learn about each other & Meredith brings Gavin to Crowley. Gavin learns Meredith is several weeks pregnant & Meredith helps bring the small family together by persuading Crowley to let Gavin live with them.


End file.
